J
J (ジェイ) is a character from the manga and anime of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Status J (also known as the "Messenger of the Black Sun") is a suited, mustached man with a head shaped like an onion (but no one knows if its an onion or garlic). He controls the power within Cyber City. He is the sixth and possibly most powerful of the Cyber Knight. He is a master of "Kurotaiyō Shinken" (黒太陽真拳 Fist of the Black Sun), allowing him to attack with powerful black suns and illusions created from five black suns created in his field. He also has the ability to teleport other things as needed. It is with this power that J maintains the power within Cyber City, but it is because of this that J can not leave the power room. Backround J meets Bo-bobo and the others when they have defeated four of the other Cyber Knights. He is immeadiatly challenged by Softon, and defeats him with only one attack! Afterwards, he is immeadiatly challenged by Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke. Despite the trios power, he actually toys with them, until they finally manage to land a hit on him. Bo-bobo then decides that a fusion is in order, and is about to fuse with Don Patch, but J interrupts it. By placing Dengakuman in front of Don Patch, he ruins the possibilty of BoboPatch... but winds up creating female fusion Denbo! Though he does put up a fight, Denbo's karaoke is too much for him, and he is brought down with a strike from the Fist of Nosehair! J takes being defeated quite well, and is more concerned with the well being of Cyber City. With him defeated, there is no one managing the power of Cyber City, and it will cause the city to explode! However, Softon volunteers to stay behind and manage it in J's place, while Bo-bobo defeats J's boss Giga. When Bo-bobo returns, he frees both Softon and J from the task by replacing Softon with a being even more powerful; a raisin. Although he and Softon are enemies at first, J eventually gives Softon a part of his Black Sun abilities, and the power to increase his Babylon abilities! He appears again during the new emperor playoffs, but loses early on to Menma. Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo In Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, he is seen fighting off the invaders of Cyber City, but is immeadiatly sticken down by Porusutoroi at Tennosuke's Hair Hunter reunion. Out of all the many ridiculous villains in Cyber city, J seems to be the most serious and he can be rather cruel in battle. It is unknown wheteher J's name stands for anything. His weird head and godlike powers make him Softon's dark counterpart. Attacks * The Wave of Sorrow: J summons two black flames to ingulf the enemy. * Super Fist of the Black Sun: Eternal Blue: A powered-up version of The Wave of Sorrow. * Double J Guard: Two J clones block the enemy's attack in a J shaped formation. * Super Fist of the Black Sun: A Young Boy's Nightmare: J summons a massive wave of black flames from the ground. * Super Fist of the Black Sun: Cleansing of the Colors: J summons two black flames to cross cut the enemy. * Super Fist of the Black Sun: Night Illusion Fortisimo: J sends out black fireballs from his hands. * Super Fist of the Black Sun: Sleepless Five Sun: J creates five illusions of the Black Sun that creates four illusions of himself that can be cancelled out when in the wake of a light brighter than the Black Sun. * Super Fist of the Black Sun: Black Flame Teleportation: J teleports a person to where J chooses. * Super fist of the Black Sun: Badesious Humiliation: A powered-up version of Eternal Blue. * Super Fist of the Black Sun: Destiny Syndrome: A powered-up version of Badesious Humiliation. * Episode appearances: 47-49, 70, 73 * Manga appearances: 196.5 Seiyuu: Jūrōta Kosugi Voice Actor: Michael Sorich Category:VillainsCategory:Recurring characters